Tomiko Kai
Tomiko Kai is the supporting protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, and the main protagonist in TP-TH-7 and the Gang. She is the member of TP-TH-7, and is a biggest fan of Sota Fujimori. Character Bio Tomiko Kai has played Dance Dance Revolution since she was only seven years old. As it is, starting at that same age, she enjoys Sota Fujimori more than everyone else in the Kai family, because they don't know anything about the game. If anyone threats Sota Fujimori, Tomiko will always go against them in anger, and is happy around people who don't do that. Media Movies * The Moment Spirit (debut) * Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition * TP-TH-7 and the Gang * The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life * The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal * The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators * The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries * The Moment Spirit Sealife * The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 * TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz * The Moment Spirit Halloween * The Moment Spirit Christmas * The Moment Spirit Pixies * The Moment Spirit Vacation Case * The Moment Spirit: Into the Future * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here * TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 * The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series * The Blood Season * The Nauseous and Death Trap Season * The Today is Tomorrow Season * The Black Falling Hope Season * The Rest of Hands in Peace Season * The Suffered by a Demon Season * The Self-Titled Season * The Seventh Wake Season * The Good Past is Dead Season * The Latex Spine Season * The Where to Run in Dark Season * The Final Strike Season Appearance Tomiko Kai has medium brown hair, and wears some Sota-Inspiration clothing, and also wears some low-cut t-shirt, short skirt with leggings or short shorts, and high-heel boots. She does wear necklace, and sometimes bracelets. She has a tattoo on her left hip, saying "I Heart Sota" on it. Trivia * Tomiko Kai's aliases are inspired by aliases of her idol's. ** Examples: Tomi is the reference of Sota, SyTK is the reference of SySF, Virtual K is the reference of Vision F, and T.K.M.P. is the reference of S.F.M.P. * Tomiko has the love with puppies. Sota Fujimori, her idol likes dogs, and puppies are the baby version of dogs. ** One of Tomiko's puppies are the dog guards. * Tomiko is the only two members with Yuri Moto that have their parents were not divorced. * Tomiko is the mixture of tomboy and girly-girl. She does wear heels, skirt, and shorts. Although, she wears leggings under her skirt. * Tomiko's birthday is November 11, which is a day after Sota Fujimori's, only 21 years. ** She is one of the members of the band and the gang whose birthday is a day after their idol's, with Kasumi Miyamoto and Emi Kobayashi. * Tomiko feels sad when it rains. * Like every members and gang of TP-TH-7, Tomiko dies only at least once. * Tomiko was only seven years old when she first played DDR. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:DJ Turntablists Category: Born Between October 22 to November 20 Category:1997 Birth Category:Japanese Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:TP-TH-7 members Category:The Moment Spirit Fans